Casando com o Inimigo
by Megumi Poi-Poi
Summary: Nozomu Rin e Inokuma Sesshoumaru teriam de se casar para unir as empresas de suas familias...Mas eles se odeiam!Mas poderia algo nascer desse ódio? Versão Atualizada! Mandem REVIEWS!
1. A notícia do casamento

**CASANDO COM O INIMIGO**

**Domo minna-san!**

**Nhai...bem...depois de muuuuuuuita enrolação... FINALMENTE postando a versão atualizada da fanfic "Casando com o Inimigo"!!! Eu li e reli as reviews e tudo o que me falaram eu vo colocar dessa vez xDDDD e vou reescrever algumas partes e talvez mude um pouco o sentido em relação a outra oks???? Me digam o que acharam e...não fiquem com raiva de mim depois dessa enrolação toda xDDD**

**Agora...**

**À FIC!!!**

**Cap. 1 **- **A notícia do casamento**

"Olá, meu nome é Nozomu Rin, tenho 16 anos e terei de me casar com meu maior inimigo: Inokuma Sesshoumaru. Eu odeio ele e provavelmente ele me odeia também... Então, POR QUE JUSTO ELE??????"

- O quê? Vou ter que me casar com aquele...aquele...chato do Sesshoumaru! – diz uma indignada Rin

- Sim, Rin. Inokuma-sama e eu resolvemos unir nossas empresas, mas da maneira mais discreta possível...E também, não quero que se case com qualquer um!

- Mas pai! Eu **ODEIO** ele!

- Mas por que? Ele é um bom rapaz... Com o tempo vocês vão, ou melhor, você vai parar de implicar com ele e quem sabe isso um dia até se transforme em amor não é? Hohoho...

- Amor????? Eu amando aquele...aquele...Sesshoumaru???

- Por que não? Sempre achei vocês um casal muito bonito, apesar de você estar sempre em pé de guerra com ele...

- Vou ignorar isso pai... E eu já disse! Com ele eu não caso!– diz bufando de raiva

- Então se for com outro, você aceita se casar? – diz com um sorriso

- PAI!!!!!!!!

- Certo certo... Mas agora chega Rin! Você vai se casar com ele e ponto final!

- Mas pai!!!

- Sem mas menina! Vá p/ seu quarto agora!

- Tá bom, tá bom... Saco... – mostra a língua e vai em direção a porta

- Mais uma coisa...Não conte isso a NINGUEM... Temos que ser discretos... Ou a imprensa vai começar a espalhar boatos... E isso não é bom para a imagem da nossa empresa... – diz preocupado

- Tá né... É a única coisa que eu posso fazer... – diz e se retira da sala

**Mansão Inokuma**

- Me casar com Nozomu Rin...será interessante...- sorri – Será divertido irritar essa menina...

Inokuma Sesshoumaru, o herdeiro da família Inokuma, acabara de receber a notícia que teria de se casar com Nozomu Rin, a garota que o odiava mais que tudo, achou interessante, pois além de poder irritá-la, iria se livrar de seu "Fã-clube"e poderia finalmente esquecê-la...

- Sesshoumaru?

- Sim pai?

- Fico feliz que você tenha aceitado a decisão minha e de Nozomu-san!

- Tudo bem... Mas por que esta me falando isso?

- Bom... Nozomu-san acabou de me ligar e disse que a filha dele odiou a idéia...hoho

- Era de se esperar... a Rin me odeia desde que me conheceu quando ela tinha 8 anos...

- Mas logo ela vai se acostumar filho, não se preocupe...

- Não estou preocupado...

- Esta certo então filho... Amanha Nozomu-san quer que você e Rin possam se acertar já que vão se casar, então não a provoque filho...

- Apesar de ser muito divertido irritá-la... Farei o possível pai...

"Vamos ver no que isso tudo vai dar... Vou esquecer tudo o que aconteceu...É a única coisa que eu posso fazer..."

**Mansão Nozomu**

- Que ótimo!Me casar com aquele baka...Era o meu sonho de consumo... – diz fazendo uma careta enquanto se preparava para dormir – Ahhhh!!! De tantos caras bonitos nesse mundo, por que o papai foi escolher justo ele???? Eu mereço isso... – diz se jogando na cama

"Mas... Será que ele já tinha recebido a notícia?O que será ele achou?Será que ... ei! Desde quando eu me preocupo com o que ele pensa? Ele é só um baka que só sabe me irritar!Melhor eu ir dormir...Ganho mais do que ficar pensando nele... "

- Amanhã vou falar com a K-chan e a Sango-chan... – dizendo isso cai no sono

**Ufs... Fico curtinho que nem antes mas...tenho meus planos...huhuhu DDD**

**Então... eu só dei uma incrementada mesmo e arrumei os erros de digitação xDDD**

**Me digam o que acharam PPPPP Senão num vo posta oks???**

**Vo continua atualizado mas soh posto quando vier as reviews V**

**Eh soh mesmo pessoal...**

**Ja ne ; P**


	2. Depois da noticiaO que pensar?

**Domo minna-san!!!**

**Recebi algumas reviews e to mto feliz mesmo!!!!!**

**Brigado p/ quem deixou as reviews !!!! Vou me esforçar p/ continuar com ela dessa vez xDDDDD**

**Me digam o que acharam desse cap.!!!**

**Bjs!!!**

**Agora à FIC!!!**

**Cap. 2 – Depois da noticia...o que pensar?**

No dia seguinte...

AAAAAAAH!!!!

- Porcaria de despertador que nunca me acorda!!!!!!! – diz tacando o despertador no chão e tentando se arrumar – Ahhhh!!!! Cadê minha mochila??? Cadê a minha escova??? To atrasadaa!!!!!! AAAAAH!!!!!

- Ela esta atrasada de novo... – diz enquanto ouvia barulhos do quarto de Rin – Bom dia filha!!

- Bom dia Pai...- diz arfando e sem ânimo.

- Bom dia filha! Atrasada de novo...O que eu faço com você filha?

- Talvez você poderia me ajudar esquecendo essa idéia maluca de casamento!

- Ainda não entendo o porquê de você odiá-lo tanto filha... Ele é um bom rapaz!

- Só se for na sua cabeça pai! – diz mostrando a língua

- Aiai...Esta bem filha...Tome logo seu café que você esta atrasada! E você vai ter uma surpresa quando for para o colégio! Estou indo trabalhar...Bom aula filha! – diz dando um beijo na testa de Rin e se retirando da mesa

- Surpresa? Que surpresa? Droga...Já foi! – diz e olha o relógio – Puxa! Olha a hora! Rápido Rin! Rápido! – diz praticamente "engolindo" a comida

- Depois você fala que não é uma criança... Você não sabe que pode se engasgar se não mastigar bem os alimentos menina?

- VOCÊ! O que tá fazendo aqui Sesshoumaru???

- Seu pai disse que seria bom se eu te levasse para o colégio...

- Bom??? Meu pai quer me castigar por tudo que eu já fiz... Mas e o meu motorista? Por que ele não vai me levar??

- Seu pai deu um dia de folga para ele... Eu serei seu motorista hoje...

- O QUÊ? Eu mereço isso... – diz desanimada

- Vamos logo menina...vai se atrasar...

**No caminho...**

- Eu só aceitei vir com você porque eu to muito atrasada tá? Prefiro mil vezes ir a pé!! Por que meu pai teve que falar pra você me levar??? Você não tem coisa melhor pra fazer não?

- Pra falar a verdade, tenho sim... – diz enquanto via uma veia saltando na testa de Rin – Mas mesmo que o seu pai não me pedisse, eu ia fazer isso de qualquer jeito...

- ... – fica corada – Humpft!

- Alias...Cadê o InuYasha? Não era você que sempre levava ele?

- Hoje ele resolveu ir a pé...

**Enquanto isso... Na mansão Inokuma...**

- MALDITO SESSHOUMARU!VO CHEGA ATRASADO!MALDIÇÃO!

**Voltando ao carro...**

Permaneceram um tempo em silencio, quando Sesshoumaru pergunta...

-Menina...me diga por que me odeia tanto? – diz olhando para o caminho

- Por que? Por que?você ainda me pergunta por que? Você só me provoca, me ignora e fica me tratando como se eu fosse uma criancinha! Você queria o que? Que eu te amasse de certo??

- Como quer que eu te trate então _Senhorita_? – diz enfatizando o "Senhorita".

- Grrrr! De qualquer forma menos como uma criancinha!

- ...

- Já chegamos...Então, _Senhor_ Sesshoumaru, Adeus!- diz já saindo do carro

- Rin...

- "Ele me chamou pelo meu nome!" Sim? – o vê saindo do carro

- Permita-me – disse isso e deu um beijo em sua mão (sabe aqueles antigos cumprimentos em que o homem deve beijar a mão da donzela? Então XD)

- ... – totalmente corada, Rin apenas observa ele indo embora

-Até logo... _Senhorita _Rin- diz dando um pequeno sorriso, entra no carro e vai embora...

- "Meu deus...O que foi aquilo...Ele estava...gentil...Mas o que será que..."

- RIN-CHAN!

- (saindo de seu "transe") Anh? Ah! Kagome-chan , Sango-chan!Bom dia meninas!

- Bom dia Rin-chan! – diz uma Kagome sorridente – Rin, aquele cara não era o Sesshoumaru? Irmão do Inu (que intimidade XD) que você tanto odeia? E cadê o Inu?

- E por que ele deu um beijo na sua mão? – pergunta uma curiosa Sango

- Pergunta 1: Sim era ele K-chan! Pergunta 2: deve estar vindo a pé... e pergunta 3: eu não faço a mínima idéia...

- Hmm...mas...Pensamos que você odiava ele! O que aconteceu?

- Nem queiram saber...

- Hum...Rin-chan, se você não quiser contar nós vamos entender... – diz Sango

- Nem é tão importante mesmo...hehe Obrigado amigas! – diz abraçando-as

– Mas é claro que se você resolver nos contar, escutaremos com prazer! – diz uma sorridente Kagome

- Kagome-chan!

- Tá bom tá bom...Eu paro!

- Vocês querem mesmo saber? É idiota isso mas se eu contar, vocês têm que jurar que não vão contar!

- Até parece que não conhece a gente Rin-chan! Claro que não vamos contar! – diz uma sorridente Kagome

- É que...vou ter que me casar com o Sesshoumaru... – diz sem ânimo

-(coro) O QUÊ?

**SINAL TOCA**

- Vamos pra sala e lá você conta, fiquei sabendo que o professor não vai vir na 1ª aula, então você conta tudo isso certinho! – diz Kagome

**Na sala...**

- Agora conta! – diz uma curiosa Sango enquanto se sentava

- Calma! Vou contar ,vou contar! Nossos pais decidiram isso...É um assunto das empresas de nossos pais... Affe... Por que, de tantos homens lindos e solteiros desse mundo, tinha que ser justo ELE?? Meu pai quer me matar desse jeito...

- Hum...Não sei se casamento arranjado é muito bom mas...O que você ta achando agora? - pergunta Sango

- Como assim como to me sentindo agora??? Como sempre ué!! Odiando ele cada vez mais e mais!! Apesar que...

- Apesar que...? – perguntam em uníssono

- Não sei... Ele estava um pouco diferente hoje...

- Diferente? – pergunta uma curiosa Sango

- Ah sei lá...Só sei que ele estava diferente!

- Isso explica o "beijo"! – diz Kagome com cara de inocente

- Rin, eu sempre achei que você sentia alguma coisa pelo Sesshoumaru hihi– diz Sango

- Sango-chan! Kagome-chan! – diz Rin corada - Como assim sentir alguma coisa por ele??? Eu ODEIO ele!! E vocês sabem disso!!!!

- Você sempre diz que odeia ele, mas hoje os seus olhos tão dizendo outra coisa! – diz Kagome

- Claro que não...Humpft! – diz Rin mais corada ainda

- Tá bom Rin-chan...Mas pense bem sobre isso ok?- diz Sango

- mostra a língua

- Bom dia senhoritas! – diz um sorridente Miroku já se aproximando de Sango com sua "mão amaldiçoada" e ...

- PLAFT Bom dia pra você também Houshi-sama...

- Bom dia...Já tão cedo Miroku? – diz Rin

- Hehe...A culpa não é minha! É da minha mão amaldiçoada! – diz dramático - Me perdoe senhorita Sango... – diz segurando suas mãos entre as dele

- Me solta Houshi! – diz corada

- O InuYasha tá demorando...O que será que aconteceu? Aiai... – pergunta Kagome e em seguida InuYasha abre a porta, arfando

- Arf arf... Bom dia... – diz se arrastando até sua carteira

- Bom dia InuYasha! – diz uma sorridente Kagome

- Bom dia Kagome... – diz cansado

- O que houve? Por que demorou?

- Aquele (censurado) do Sesshoumaru me deixou em casa...Maldito(isso que é amor de irmãos...XD)!!!!!

-Mas... A Rin me disse que você tinha resolvido ir a pé! – diz Kagome

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou querer andar 5km?Ainda de manhã? – diz cínico

- Tá tá bom seu GROSSO! Não precisa falar assim!– dando um soco na cabeça dele

- ITAI!SUA BRUXA!

- BAKA!

- BURRA!

- ESTUPIDO! Eu só estava preocupada com você seu baka! – ao ouvir isso InuYasha fica corado

- "Preocupada?Comigo?" Feh! – mostra a língua

Os outros que até agora estavam quietos revolveram se manifestar...

- Ei gente! Parem de brigar! Depois vocês "conversam" por que a 2ª aula já vai começar! – diz Miroku enquanto os dois se fuzilavam com os olhos

- Ah! Rin! – diz InuYasha parando de implicar com Kagome

- O que foi?

- Sinto muito por você ter de se casar com meu irmão...Ele é um mala mas acho que logo você acostuma...

- O que? A Rin vai se casar com Sesshoumaru? – diz Miroku (O + desinformado)

- É...Um acordo da empresa dos nossos pais...Tenho que fazer isso pelo meu pai... – diz desanimada

- Ei! Será que o meu pai também não consegue uma noiva pra mim? – diz Miroku segurando as mãos de Rin

PLAFT

- Seu BAKA!

- Aiêê Sangozinha! Eu não fiz nada! – dizia enquanto massageava o lugar atingido

- Bom dia classe, sentem-se todos para começarmos a aula!

A aula para os alunos do 2º ano estava transcorrendo como sempre... Mas havia alguém que não estava pensando na aula e sim num certo rapaz de cabelos prateados e de como se conheceram...

"Faz 8 anos que eu o conheço, apesar dele ter ficado fora uns 5 anos... Mas nunca conversamos muito...A única coisa que ele faz é me provocar...Foi o que ele fez quando nos conhecemos...Mas...Eu lembro que quando eu o vi...Pensei que um Deus estava na minha frente..."

**_Flashback de 8 anos atrás_**

_Em uma tarde em Tókio, uma reunião nas empresas Nozomu com as empresas Inokuma estava acontecendo. A reunião iria demorar bastante e Rin estava começando a ficar entediada e arrependida de querer vir com seu pai, o dono das empresas Nozomu._

_-Por que essas reuniões sempre demoram? To começando a ficar entediada...- diz Rin que nesse momento estava na sala de seu pai...mais precisamente no sofá em frente a enorme janela_

_-Por que se não demorassem não seriam reuniões não acha menina?- diz uma voz atrás dela _

_-Ai! Que susto! Quem é você?- se vira e dá de cara com lindos olhos dourados e cabelos prateados, corando em seguida_

_- Apenas me divertindo vendo uma menininha entediada...- diz dando um pequeno sorriso_

_- Ei!!!Não sou mais uma menininha!!!! Você é muito chato!!! Por que você tá aqui afinal???_

_- E depois fala que não é mais uma menininha...Estou esperando meu pai, mas não se preocupe... Já esta na hora...Apesar de ser divertido ver uma menina entediada, eu já tenho que ir...- diz divertindo vendo a cara de brava de Rin- Até... – diz dando um aceno_

_- Vai embora logo seu chato!!! – grita – "Ele é bonito...Mas não gostei dele!!!"_

**_Depois da reunião..._**

_- Rin!Demorei muito?_

_- Mais ou menos papai!!! – diz abraçando o pai – Ei! Eu conheço você! – diz apontando para o garoto de olhos dourados e cabelos prateados de antes – Você é aquele cara chato do escritório!!!_

_- E você é aquela menina que não parava de falar sozinha..._

_- Você tem alguma coisa contra falar sozinha?_

_- Nada... Só acho patético e divertido ver alguém fazer isso..._

_- Humpft! _

_- Rin!Isso são modos? _

_- Mas pai!_

_- Peça desculpas ao Sesshoumaru!_

_- Desculpa... mostra a língua Mas fique sabendo não gostei de você!_

_-...-apenas dá um pequeno sorriso_

_- Rin!_

_- Não se preocupe Nozomu-san! Pelo visto os dois já se tornaram amigos não é? Sesshoumaru esta até sorrindo! Quando ele sorri para alguém, significa que ele gostou dessa pessoa...!_

_- Essa menina... – diz enquanto via Rin fuzilar Sesshoumaru com os olhos e ele apenas dar um pequeno sorriso disso tudo_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

"Desde que nos conhecemos ele me provoca... Acho que já me acostumei mas ainda sim isso me dá raiva!"

Até que a aula chega ao fim...E todos os alunos se dirigem a pátio para irem embora para suas respectivas casas...

- Rin!

- Sim K-chan?

-Eu e a Sango estávamos pensando...você e ela poderiam almoçar lá em casa! Faz um tempo que a gente não se reúne né?

-É! Vamos Rin-chan!

-Acho que não vai dar... Meu pai falou para me encontrar com "ele" numa sorveteria aqui perto...

-Ah...Que pena Rin-chan...Mas amanha você conta pra gente como foi né? – diz Sango

-Tudo bem, não vai acontecer nada mesmo...

- Ahaaaam... – dizem em uníssono – Já vamos então! Já ne Rin-chan!

- Ei!!! " Essas garotas..."

**Na sorveteria...**

- "Que saco...queria ter ido almoçar com as meninas...queria conversar com elas sobre a minha situação e..." – Rin congela ao ver a cena

- Eu te amo Sess... – diz isso e o beija

- "O Sesshoumaru...beijando outra garota?"

**Fim do cap. 2 **

**Então???**

**Fico bom???Razoável???Muito bom???Lindo???Horrível??? Não esqueçam as reviews oks???? **

**Natykagomeinuyasha – Espero que o tamanho desse cap tenha ficado bom dessa vez xDDDD Naum se preocupe! Aquelas dicas foram mto boas sim hehehhe Brigadaooo!!!!!!**

**HIME RIN – hehehehe vlws pode ter certeza: O Sesshy vai atazanar mttttoooo a Rin xDDDD**

**Obrigadoooo por deixarem as reviews!!!!!! Continuem me mandando que eu vou continuar postando oks???**

**Ja ne,**

**Megumi Poi-Poi**


End file.
